Troubles With the Bathroom
by League Girl
Summary: Benny's life is very complicated all because he has to take care of his sick sister but worse of all she keeps having accidents. Can he find a solution to that problem or get her to stop having them?
1. Joon's Accident

_Okay I just felt I had to post this here. I wrote it when I was 18 making fun of Joon's illness. _

_I confess, I have a dirty mind because I keep thinking up of kinky stuff. _

_Sorry Johnny Depp fans, no Sam in this due to this story taking place before he walks into their lives. _

* * *

Introduction.

This story is based on the MGM movie Benny & Joon starring, Mary Stuart Masterson, and Aiden Quinn. Benny spends his life taking care of his Schizophrenic sister, Joon and fixing cars. The condition will not be mentioned in this story just like it was never mentioned in the movie. In this story, Joon is too sick to remember to use the bathroom so she is always going in her pants and Benny has to keep cleaning her up and the mess and wash her clothes. He has to come up with a solution to fix the problem so his life will become a little less complicated. The story takes place in Washington in a city called Spokane that is near the border of Idaho.

Here is the cast that played the characters in the movie that will be in my story:  
Benny: Aiden Quinn  
Joon: Mary Stuart Masterson  
Eric: Oliver Platt  
Thomas: Dan Hedaya  
Mike: Joe Grifasi  
Waldo: Waldo Larson  
Dr. Garvey (Joon's psychiatrist): CCH Pounder  
Claudia: Liane Alexandra Curtis

Note: No one played Mrs. Larkspur or Mrs. Piltz. Their names were only mentioned in the movie. I'm not sure who Claudia was in the movie but either she was one of Benny's customers at his shop or Eric's wife so I assumed wife. (Edit: She is indeed Eric's wife. Seen a picture of her at IMDB and read the movie script and she had lines in it. I wonder why they would even cut her lines and cut out their child?)

Chapter 1  
Joon's Accident

Joon was in her studio painting. She was home alone with a housekeeper, Mrs. Larkspur. Joon could not be left alone because she lit things on fire and she did disturbing things to the public. Joon expressed herself by painting. It was one of her favorite hobbies. Mrs. Larkspur came in the studio to take her to use the bathroom but Joon didn't like it because when she is painting, she does not like people to hang around in there while she is doing it.  
"Time to use the bathroom," said Mrs. Larkspur.  
Joon did not like the housekeeper because she was hygienically disturbing because her hair smelled.  
"Get out!" Joon yelled.  
"Not until you use the bathroom," Mrs. Larkspur replied.  
"I did already," she yelled.  
Joon always thought she went to the bathroom but the truth was; she never did. It was all in her head. She had delusions.  
But Mrs. Larkspur grabbed her and Joon got scared. She started to scream and she spat in her face and started to scratch her arm. Mrs. Larkspur got scared and ran out of the room. Joon went back to her painting.  
Joon was in her early twenties and was mentally ill. Since her parents have died in a car wreck twelve years ago, she started to have problems. First she started to get depressed and then she went onto being violent and then one day, she started to have delusions. She started to hear voices that weren't real and then she started to do crazy stuff and her problem got so worse, Benny took her to a doctor and she was diagnosed as mentally ill a few months later so she was put on medication for it and she has done better since then, but she still couldn't be left alone.  
Soon, she began to wet herself. Joon didn't care if she wet or messed herself because she was too sick to care.

Benny came home from work at six P.M. Mrs. Larkspur told him about Joon's outburst in the art studio when she tried to get her to use the bathroom.  
Benny apologized for the incident as she left. Benny went back in the kitchen and made some dinner and then he called Joon to come. Joon put down her paintbrush and came out. Benny saw she had wet her pants.  
"You wet again?" he said.  
Joon looked down at herself. "Again," she said.  
"You have to let Mrs. Larkspur make sure you use the bathroom," Benny replied. "You are a grown woman and grownups don't wet themselves."  
Joon didn't care. She went to the fridge and took out the carrots. She got a peeler out of the drawer and sat down at the table. She began to peel them.  
"Oh no you don't," said Benny. "You're not eating till you get changed and use the bathroom."  
Joon got up and Benny followed her up the stairs. He ushered her to the bathroom. Joon pulled her pants and underwear down and sat on the toilet. Only a little bit of pee came out and then she was done. Benny told her to wipe herself down there with the toilet paper. Joon obeyed and after she was done, Benny led her to her bedroom to get changed into a clean pair of underwear and pants. Benny took the wet ones downstairs to the laundry room. Everyday, he always had Joon use the toilet and he had to wash her sheets everyday because Joon wet the bed every night and he had to deal with her clothes most of the time. He was so stressed about it because his life was complicated. He wished Joon would stop having accidents.


	2. There Goes Mrs Larkspur

Benny was at work the next day. He worked at a place called Benny's Car Clinic. He owned that place and he worked there as a mechanic man. He had other people working there too. One of his close friends, Eric, worked there too.  
Eric was a chubby guy in his early thirties.  
Benny told him about his life being complicated because of his sister.  
"I can't get her to use the bathroom," he was saying. "She just wets and messes in her pants and she doesn't even mind it."  
"Perhaps put her in pull-ups," Eric suggested. "That would make it easier."  
"Yeah right I doubt she would wear them," Benny said.  
"Well, at least there would be less laundry to do," said Eric.

Back at their house, Joon was sitting at the kitchen table drawing something in her sketchbook. Mrs. Larkspur was there again watching her. Joon had twelve potty breaks a day but she always won because Mrs. Larkspur would give up on her.  
Mrs. Larkspur came in the kitchen. Right away, Joon could smell her because of her hair.  
"Time for the bathroom," said Mrs. Larkspur.  
After she got near her, Joon told her to go away.  
"It is time to use the bathroom," said her housekeeper.  
"You're not my boss," said Joon.  
"I am when your brother is away," yelled Mrs. Larkspur.  
"Get away from me," Joon yelled.  
"Not until you use the bathroom," Mrs. Larkspur yelled back.  
"I said go away. Leave," and Joon pushed her away.  
Mrs. Larkspur has had it with her. She had violent behavior and she didn't listen what she told her to do and she had outbursts. Ms. Larkspur called Benny on the phone and told her she has had it so she was quitting her job.  
Benny hung up with a sad look on his face. "Oh no," he groaned.  
"What?" Eric asked.  
"We lost our housekeeper," Benny replied.  
He felt he had to leave early because Joon could do something dangerous such as leaving the house and causing disturbing things to other people or she could light something on fire and leave it and it could burn their house down.  
Benny told his assistant Eric, that he was in charge of the place now. Eric always took care of the place and was the vice boss of it while Benny was away.  
Benny took off his work gear and ran home to check on his sister. When he got there, he called her name but there was no answer. Benny started to get a little worried. He looked all over the house and the last room he looked in was her art studio. Then, there he saw her, outside throwing rocks in the river. She was trying to get them to skid across the water. Benny and Joon lived along Spokane River.  
Benny came outside to check on her. "Hey, what happened between you and Mrs. Larkspur?" he asked.  
"She was being annoying," Joon replied, "and she stinks too."  
"She was not being annoying. It was her job to watch you while I'm at work," said Benny.  
Joon didn't care. At least the smelly housekeeper was gone for good.


	3. Time for Another Housekeeper

Benny and Joon were at the doctor's appointment the next day. Benny was in Dr. Garvey's office telling her about him losing a housekeeper because of Joon's behavior and anger and outbursts. Dr. Garvey was a black woman in her forties.  
"We need to find another housekeeper," said Benny.  
"Okay, I'll notify the hospital and other people in the city telling them you're looking for a housekeeper to watch Joon."  
"Thank you Dr. Garvey," said Benny.  
Then it was Joon's turn to talk to her. Benny left the office and Joon went in. Joon had her sketchbook with her and her lunch pail she used as a carry case to store her art supplies in. Joon told her psychiatrist about Ms. Larkspur and how bad she smelled and how annoying she was.  
"Joon, you have to do what your housekeeper tells you to do," said Dr. Garvey. "That is part of your special needs."  
Joon knew that but she wanted to be her own boss. She wanted to do stuff on her own and make her own decisions like everybody else did. She wanted to grow up and she wanted to be a lady, not some helpless mentally ill woman who can't take care of herself. She could dress herself and brush her hair and brush her teeth but Benny did it all for her because he was too protective of her. He wouldn't let her do it on her own so only time she had the chance to do it by herself is when he is at work. She knew how to feed herself and make her own breakfast drink she had every morning and she could make herself a sandwich. She could do a lot of things. She was very smart even though she is sick.  
After Joon was done with her session, Dr. Garvey told Benny about what Joon told her.  
"Just let her try to take care of herself and let her try to use good judgment and the housekeeper will be there to watch her to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous or other stuff she does."  
"Okay, I'll try that," said Benny.

Soon he was at work. Joon was home alone again and Benny called her every fifteen minutes to make sure she was okay.  
"Benny, try not to worry so much about her," said Eric.  
"I can't, she might do something she is not supposed to do," said Benny. "She lights things on fire, she wets and messes her pants, she wanders away from our home and causes disturbing things in public like I can remember the time last summer. Joon left the house and wandered off to Riverfront Park and it was hot out around ninety-degrees so she took of her clothes leaving on her bra and underwear and she waded her feet in the river and people stared at her and before I knew it, I got a call from the Spokane police officer telling me she was in the park naked wading in the river so I had to leave work and get her and bring her back home and I stayed home for the rest of the day."  
"Maybe it's time you put her in a group home," Eric suggested.  
"Yeah right," Benny said sarcastically.  
He couldn't bear to put his sister in a group home. What would their parents think if he did? He was her brother and it was his job to take care of her because he is her only family. No one else.


	4. New Housekeeper

Five days later, Benny had found another housekeeper thanks to his other friend, Thomas. Thomas worked at the hospital as an orderly. He washed clothes and floors and he cleaned bathrooms and hospital rooms.  
Mrs. Piltz arrived at their house on Monday. Benny told her about Joon and how crazy she is. "Make sure she uses the bathroom twelve time a day because she tends to have accidents," he said.  
After he left, Joon was in the studio painting. She was painting a person being in a park and having a great time. Then she decided it was time for her breakfast drink. She put the paintbrush down and went in the kitchen. Joon took the milk and peanut butter out of the fridge. She set them on the counter and took the Capt N' Crunch that was sitting on top of the refrigerator. She put it with the milk and peanut butter and took out a big spoon out of the drawer and took the blender off the counter top. She brought them over to the spot where she always made her drink. She poured the non-fat milk into the blender and then she took out a spoonful of peanut butter and put it in too and then the Capt N' Crunch. Joon always had that drink every morning. She always used nonfat milk and the peanut butter super chunks and the Capt N' Crunch.  
Joon never used other kind of milk or peanut butter or cereal. She put the lid on the blender and turned it on. The ingredients blended together and then she turned it off and took the lid off. She poured it in a glass and drank it. Mrs. Piltz was standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching her. She came in the kitchen when she first heard the blender go off. Mrs. Piltz was grossed out by the drink Joon made, and she was even more grossed out when she drank it.  
After Joon had her drink, she went back in the studio to paint. Mrs. Piltz didn't bother to tell Joon to put the stuff away because Benny told her to let her do her routine and not bother her about it.  
Thirty minutes later, Mrs. Piltz came in the studio to take Joon to the bathroom. "Time to use the bathroom," she said.  
Joon ignored her. She just stared at her painting.  
"Juniper," said Mrs. Piltz.  
Joon was bothered by her being in the studio because she couldn't concentrate on her painting.  
Mrs. Piltz walked up to Joon and grabbed the paintbrush from her. Joon gripped onto it. "You can finish your painting after you use the bathroom," said Mrs. Piltz but Joon didn't listen. She didn't need to use the bathroom. She went after she got up. "Let go," she said.  
"Put the paintbrush down," said Mrs. Piltz, "and I will let go."  
Joon put it down.  
"Now, come with me," said her housekeeper.  
Joon followed her and up the stairs to the bathroom.  
Mrs. Piltz was about to grab Joon's Pants but she slapped her arm away and did it herself. She pulled down her underwear and sat on the toilet. After one second, she got up.  
"No, you stay on it," said Mrs. Piltz as she grabbed Joon by the shoulders. "That wasn't long enough."  
After five seconds, Joon tried to get up again but Mrs. Piltz stopped her. "Not until you use the potty," but Joon started to get a little violent.  
"You're hurting me," she yelled. "Let go."  
"Promise you will stay on the toilet bowl?" said Mrs. Piltz.  
Joon stopped her attack but after she let go, Joon shot up in the air and ran out of the bathroom.  
"Juniper Pearl, you get back here right now young lady!" Mrs. Piltz yelled.  
Joon ran back to her studio and closed the door and kept on painting.


	5. There Goes Another Housekeeper

Three days had gone by and Joon had gotten worse. She stopped going to the bathroom when she was told to by Mrs. Piltz, and she started to get very angry easily and she would have delusions in her mind. She would talk to her herself and yell because she would hear voices that weren't real and she knew it but she couldn't help herself.  
Mrs. Piltz was sitting in the living room hearing her yell.  
"Shut up!" Joon was yelling. "I can't hear you."  
Mrs. Piltz didn't do anything about it because she was informed by Benny that when she talks to herself, ignore it. It's part of her illness.  
Soon, it was time for her to get Joon to use the bathroom again. Mrs. Piltz got out of the chair and went into the art studio. "Time, to use the bathroom," she said.  
Joon ignored her but she was annoyed.  
"Joon, please, c'mon, you need to go."  
Joon picked up a jar of paint and threw it at her. The lid flew open and the paint fell on Mrs. Piltz dress and she gasped.

Benny was at a friend's house playing poker with his friends. Instead of betting on money, they betted on stuff. Each of them brought some stuff over with them they didn't want and they would bet on them. Whoever won, got to take the item.  
"Weird Al Yankovic album," Mike told Benny.  
Mike was another friend of Benny's in his thirties.  
"Who is that person?" Thomas asked.  
"He's a parody singer," Mike replied. "He changes the words to songs to make it funny."  
"Fishing pole," said Eric.  
"Billie Holiday album," said Benny.  
"Wooden baseball bat," said Thomas.  
Then the phone rang.  
Eric got up to answer it. "Hello," he said. "Yes it is. What--oh you want Benny, okay." Eric got off the phone. "Benny, it's for you."  
"Oh no," Benny sighed as he got out of his chair. He knew it was Mrs. Piltz because he had given her the phone number of his friend's place just in case there were any problems with Joon. Benny took the phone from Eric. "Yes?"  
"Mr. Pearl I'm sorry, I can't watch your sister anymore," Mrs. Piltz was sobbing. "She threw paint on me when I was trying to get her to use the bathroom and now my dress is covered with it."  
Benny knew she was quitting her job. There goes another housekeeper.  
After he hung up, he told all his friends he had to go. Benny turned his cards over to end the game.  
"Full house," he said as he put his cards down. Mike had lost.  
Benny took the Weird Al Yankovic album off the table and left.


	6. Time for Diapers

In the past two weeks, Benny's has had two more housekeepers and they had already quit. Joon was still wetting herself. One day she messed her panties and she spread it around by sitting in it. Benny came into the room and smelled the mess. He picked up the phone to call Thomas. He answered it and Benny asked him if he's found another person who wants to be a housekeeper. "I've found a few and they're willing to watch your sister," Thomas said.  
"Okay. Good. I can't wait to meet them. My life has been really complicated."  
"What happened?"  
"Joon soiled her pants," Benny replied.  
"Benny, I think it's time she wears diapers now since she can't seem to stop having accidents."  
"Diapers?" said Benny.  
"Yes diapers. They are for people who can't go to the bathroom and Joon seems like she is unable to, so she'll need protection."  
"How am I going to get her to wear diapers?"  
"I don't know but it's worth a try."  
"Is there a better idea I can do?" Benny asked.  
"Diapers is all I can think of but at least you wouldn't be doing much laundry like you do now."  
"Okay, I'll try that, thanks."  
After he hung up, Benny went back in the laundry room to check on the clothes. They were still washing. Tomorrow he would have to wash Joon's sheets and blanket. He still wasn't sure if he should put her in diapers.

Benny kept thinking about the diapers for the past three days. He had a new housekeeper again and Joon still didn't use the bathroom. She still went in her underwear and she soiled in one of them again. Benny decided it was time to take Thomas's advice. Maybe he should have her wear diapers. He went to Rosauer'sas he came home from work. The first thing he did was he went looking for diapers. He found them next to the pads. He picked one up and looked at it. He read the back of the package and they sounded like good diapers. He looked at the size and it said L. Benny put it back and went for a size medium. He picked up two packages of them and put them in the cart. Next thing he needed was more shaving cream and razor blades. He got them from the beauty aisle and he got some more things he needed and went to the checkout counter. He unloaded the cart and the counter clerk began to scan the merchandise across the beeping thing and putting them in a paper bag. After she was done, she told Benny the total. Benny opened his wallet and took out his cash and gaveit to her. The lady put it in the cash register and gave change back to him. Benny ended up with two paper bags because the diapers took up a lot of space so there was no more room so the lady had to put the stuff in another paper sack. Benny picked them up and left the store. He came rushing home. He went in his yard and went in through the side door. Benny had to put one of the sacks down to open the door. He and Joon never used the front door. The side door and the front door were on the same porch. The housekeeper, Mrs. Luddkee came up to Benny as he set one of the paper sacks on the island in the kitchen.  
"Thank god you came home," she said. "I have a problem, I couldn't get Joon to use the bathroom, she would get mad when I try to make her. It seems like she wets and messes herself on purpose. She never wants to use the bathroom and I think she likes doing it in her pants."  
Benny didn't believeher. It was just her perspectiveve. Joon wasn't doing it intentionally, was she?  
"Don't worry, I think this might be your last time to deal with potty training," Benny told her.  
Mrs. Luddkee shot a look on her face.  
"I'm not firing you," said Benny, "You'll see when you come back tomorrow."  
After the housekeeper left, Benny went upstairs to Joon's room with the diapers and baby wipes. He set the wipes down and took the diapers out of the paper bag. "Joon I have to tell you something."  
Joon looked up from her book.  
Benny showed her the diapers.  
"Why do you have those?" she asked.  
"That's what I'm going to tell you about. Look, I know you have been wetting your pants and making messes in them and I'm tired of cleaning it up and I'm tired of washing your sheets so you're going to wear these."  
Joon shook her head. "No," she said. "No I won't."  
"Joon, this is not to punish you, this is too make it easier for you and me."  
"I am not going to wear those," she said.  
"Yes you are."  
"No I am not. I'm twenty-four-years old. What do I look like, an old person?"  
"No, you're not but you have been having accidents," Benny pointed out.  
"But those are for old people and I am not an old person. I am a young lady."  
"Diapers are not necessarily for old people," Benny explained. "When people say that, they're wrong. They are also for people who keep wetting themselves just like you do."  
"But I don't mean to do it," said Joon. "Those are accidents."  
"I know but people who can't control their bowels or bladder wear them so they don't keep on having accidents in their pants."  
Then an idea came to Benny's head. "I'll tell you what, what if I put one on too, would you wear one with me?"  
"Benny?"  
"It might be fun, you never know." Benny opened the package and took out a diaper. "Just think Joon, if you wear diapers, you won't have wet pants again or messy ones and you won't have to clean it up."  
"You still do when you're wearing them."  
Benny sighed. He didn't want to push her into wearing them because he didn't want to make her mad.  
Benny left with the diaper in his hand. He set it down in his room and went downstairs. Benny unpacked the grocery bag. He took out his shaving cream and razor blades and put them upstairs in the bathroom. He went back downstairs and made some dinner.  
After he was done, he called Joon to come down. Joon put her book down and came downstairs.  
Benny put food on the table with the mustard and ketchup. Joon sat down. For dinner they were having hamburgers and fries. Joon only liked plain hamburgers. She took out a hamburger bun and put one of the hamburger meats on it and then she put some fries on her plate.  
After Joon was done eating, she left the kitchen. Joon didn't even clear her spot. She never did and Benny never bothered her about it because he lets he go her routine. Routine was very important to her and if he didn't let her go her way, she would get mad and have outbursts.  
Benny cleaned up the kitchen after he was done eating. He headed upstairs after he was through. He went in his room and took off his pants. He picked up the diaper and put it on over his underwear and then he went into Joon's room. Joon was lying on her bed. She was wearing a white dress that had some blue on it. Joon sometimes wore her clothes to bed, sometimes her shoes too. Joon started to laugh when she saw Benny wearing only his t-shirt and diaper. She thought her brother looked funny wearing it. "Are you going to wear one too?" he asked.  
"Not in a million years," Joon replied.  
"C'mon, I'm already enjoying the diaper already." The diaper felt really soft and secured. Benny didn't even want to take it off. He was just trying to get Joon to wear them. Benny walked around the room. The diaper crinkled as he walked.  
"Those things make a lot of noise," said Joon. "I don't think I can ever go out with one on."  
"If you stop wetting your pants and messing them, you won't have to wear them anymore," said Benny, "and by the way, I'm done washing your sheets everyday, now I'm going to do it once a week now. End of story."  
Benny left her bedroom and went in his room. He hoped he got Joon to finally wear one of what he said to her but he doubt it would work. He had done that stuff many times before and Joon was not that dumb not to figure out he was lying to her.  
Benny lied on his bed and said 'goodnight' to his goldfish, Steve, and turned off his lamp.

Back in Joon's bedroom, Joon was wondering what was like to wear a diaper and how babies and elderly feel about wearing them. Then she decided she was going to pretend she is just an old woman who can't take care of herself and she can't go to the bathroom. Joon crawled out of bed and took off her dress and her underwear. She took one of the diapers out of the open package. She unfolded it and put it on. It felt soft and comfy. The diaper crinkled as she moved around. She put her dress back on and crawled back under the covers.


	7. Benny's Bet

Joon woke up the next morning in a wet diaper but she didn't remember using it. She woke up and used the bathroom and then she realized, wait a minute. She woke up and went to the bathroom and lifted her dress and pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet and went but she was wearing a diaper so how can she possibly use the bathroom in the middle of the night without wearing the diaper? She has no underwear on.  
Joon liked the feeling of wearing a diaper. She liked how it felt and how warm it is from the pee but it stunk.  
Joon got out of bed and took off her dress and her wet diaper. Her bottom stunk like pee. Joon tore the plastic off the wipes container. She lifted up the lid and took out a wipe and wiped herself down there. She put on another diaper and went to her closet and took out one of her other dresses. She put it on and went downstairs with the diaper. She threw it away and went in the studio to paint.  
In Benny's bedroom, he woke up in a wet diaper too. He got up in the middle of the night and used it just to see what it was like and he liked it. Benny didn't want to take the diaper off. He wanted to leave it on but what if someone at work noticed it and what would they think if they did? Benny got out of bed and took out a clean pair of underwear and a clean shirt and pants and went to the bathroom to shower.  
He set his clothes on the toilet and took off his wet diaper and underwear. He set them on the floor and showered. After he was done, he shaved and got dressed. He combed his hair and fed his fish. Benny went downstairs with his dirty diaper and underwear. He put the underwear in the laundry and the diaper in the trash in the kitchen but he noticed there was another diaper in there and it was wet. Benny wondered if Joon wore the diaper? "Joon?" he called. He went in the studio and saw her painting. She was wearing a long purple dress that came down to her legs below her knees.  
"Did you wear a diaper?" Benny asked.  
"Yes," she said, "and it felt great. I was sleeping and the diaper was dry and I woke up and it was wet. It was really wet. I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom but I was wearing my underwear and it's really confusing."  
"What's confusing?" Benny asked.  
"I was wearing underwear when I got up in the middle of the night to go but I put the diaper on last night before I went to sleep so I don't know why I had underwear on."  
"Joon, you going to the bathroom; but the truth is, you really aren't going," Benny explained. "It's all in your head so that is why you have accidents and that is why I have you use the bathroom twelve times a day. I'll get you your meds."  
Benny left the studio and got out Joon's pills. He poured a glass of water and went back in the studio. Everyday, Joon took her medicine for her illness.  
Benny opened up the pill container and poured a couple pills in his hand and gave them to Joon. Joon put them in her mouth and Benny gave her the glass of water.  
After Joon took her meds, Benny took the glass from her. "Are you wearing a diaper now?" he asked.  
He felt her bottom and he could feel the diaper. Benny left the studio and had some breakfast.  
Soon Mrs. Luddkee arrived again.  
Benny told her she doesn't have to worry about taking Joon to the bathroom anymore because she is now in diapers so she would have to diaper check her to make sure she is wet or dry.  
"When she is wet or messy, she would need a change," Benny told Mrs. Luddkee.  
Mrs. Luddkee was grossed out by that situation. She couldn't believe she would be changing a grown up. Would Joon let her change her?  
After Benny left, Joon went in the kitchen and made her breakfast drink. Joon poured the Capt N' Crunch in the blender with her non-fat milk and peanut butter super chunks. Joon put the lid on and turned it on. The ingredients blended together and Joon turned it off and took the lid off. She poured it in a glass and drank it as she walked back to the studio.

A few days had gone by and Benny had been wearing diapers too. He liked the way they felt on him. One day he decided to solve the problem for potty breaks during poker. He decided he and his friends all should wear diapers while they play so there wouldn't be any potty breaks but they all protested.  
"C'mon Joon wears them and she doesn't mind it," said Benny.  
"Of course she doesn't," said Mike. "She's sick so she doesn't know the difference."  
"Well at least my life is a little less complicated now," and then he made a bet to all his friends to wear diapers from now on when they're playing poker. All his friends tried real hard not to lose or they would end up in diapers from now on. They all tried to bluff so they can win but Mike lost first. "This is just wonderful Benny," he said sarcastically. He knew he was going to have to wear diapers from now on while they play but where were the diapers. Benny didn't even bring any. Was he bluffing about it?  
"Where are the diapers, Benny?" Mike asked.  
"Mike, just stop," said Thomas. "Don't bring you bad attitude here. Lets just enjoy playing, okay?"  
Eric got up from his chair. "I need to use the bathroom so I'll be right back."  
"That's why I suggested we all shall wear diapers while we're playing," said Benny.  
"That doesn't matter right now," said Thomas. "The game is over. You have won Benny," and then he looked at Mike, "What could be bad about wearing diapers. Its not like you have to go to the bathroom in them anyway. It's just a harmless bet. What could possibly go wrong?"  
Eric came back to the table and sat down in his lawn chair. Benny and all his friends played poker on the screen porch. Benny shuffled the cards and passed them out again as Mike wrote something in his notepad and tore it off. He decided he wanted to go first, "No wearing diapers while playing poker," he told everyone while he put the notepaper in the middle of the table.  
"I say yes to wearing diapers," said Benny as he placed his bet in the middle of the table.  
They all played poker for about fifteen minutes then the game ended. Eric had won the game and Benny had to be Eric's slave for a week at Benny's Car Clinic.


	8. Mike Gets Diapered

Benny brought a package of unopened diapers to Eric's house the next time they played poker. He opened the package and pulled out a diaper. Everyone stared at it, even Claudia but she didn't say a thing. Claudia was Eric's wife but she never spoke because she was deaf.  
"I have to wear those?" Mike complained. "I'm grossed out by this."  
"I'm used to seeing them," said Thomas, "Because I deal with them at work."  
No kidding. There had came times when he had to rinse them out because they were cloth ones, not disposables. Benny did a demo by taking off his pants in front of all his friends. Claudia left the room just as Benny pulled down his underwear. He put on the diaper and pulled his pants and underwear back up. His diaper crinkled as he took a few steps. "Those things are noisy," said Mike.  
"At least we're not in public," said Eric. "Hand me a diaper."  
"Ew I'm not touching them," said Mike. "Those things gross me out."  
"They're in the package, help yourself," said Benny.  
Eric took a diaper out of the package and then Thomas.  
"You guys are crazy," Mike whined.  
"Put one on too, Mike," said Eric.  
"No way, those are for old people."  
"Fine, no diaper, you're not playing with us."

Mike sat out while the others played. Benny took a little leak in his diaper and then he announced it to Eric and Thomas. Mike was real disgusted when he heard it. "You guys are pathetic," he said. "I'm out of here."  
Mike left Eric's house in his car and he didn't come back till the next poker game. This time, Eric, Thomas, Benny, Joon were standing on the screen porch. Benny told Joon to come with him to Eric's house because he and his friends' might need her help. They were all standing waiting for Mike to show up. Benny held a clean diaper in his hand.  
A few minutes later, Mike pulled into Eric's driveway and parked his car. He got out and locked it and went inside. When he arrived in the room, he saw all his friends and Joon standing next to them. Claudia was sitting at the bar working on a word search.  
"Okay Mike, are you ready?" Benny asked.  
"What's going on?" Mike asked.  
"You are going to wear the diaper," Benny replied.  
Eric walked behind Mike to block the door.  
"I'm not wearing that thing," said Mike.  
"Joon, you know what to do right?" Benny asked her.  
"Yes," she replied.  
Benny, Eric, and Thomas had already explained to her what they were going to do to him.  
"This is weird, I'm out of here," said Mike but when he turned around, he couldn't get out because Eric was blocking the door. Mike turned his body to walk the other way but Benny blocked that way too and then Thomas and Joon grabbed him. Mike slammed his elbow in Joon's hip.  
"Hey, don't you hit my sister," Benny yelled.  
"Let go of me," Mike yelled. Joon climbed on him and then Benny, Eric, and Thomas forced him on the floor. Joon sat on top of Mike. Mike could smell her diaper because she peed in it a couple times. Eric had a hold of Mike's hands and Thomas had a hold of his legs. Benny pulled down his pants and underwear.  
"I can charge all four of you with sexual abuse," Mike yelled.  
Eric lifted up his legs and Benny unfolded the diaper and slid it under his bum. Mike kept yelling.  
"Joon, will you cover his mouth," said Benny, "He's giving me a headache."  
Joon put her hand on Mike's mouth. He couldn't yell anymore, now he made muffling sounds.  
Benny pulled the diaper up between Mike's legs and taped it shut. Mike stopped muffling when he felt how nice the diaper felt. It was soft around his skin. Then he started to have an erection. Benny noticed it happening and so did Thomas.  
"Well it looks like you're enjoying the diaper already, Mike," said Benny.  
Mike felt embarrassed.  
"Joon, you can uncover his mouth now," said Benny.  
Joon uncovered his mouth and got off him. She went in the corner of the room and put a load in her diaper and sighed with relief after getting rid of those cramps.  
Mike started to cry. Thomas asked him what's wrong and Mike told him he was real embarrassed of the whole scene. All of his friends comforted him and told him everything was okay. When Joon walked towards them, Benny noticed Joon had crapped herself.  
"Okay Joon, time for a diaper change," he said.  
Benny took her out of the room by her hand and brought her to the family room. He had her lay on the couch while he went out to his car to get her a fresh diaper and of course wipes. He went back inside and set them on the couch. "Lift up your dress," he told her.  
Joon lifted up her dress but Benny made sure all of it was out of the way. He pulled it all the way up to her tummy. He pulled the tabs on her diaper and opened it and saw how soaked it was because it was all yellow. As Benny was wiping her, Thomas came in and said they were about to began poker and then he stayed in the room. Joon pulled her dress over her bottom.  
"Thomas, would mind giving us some privacy here?" Benny said firmly.  
"Okay, jeas sorry," he said left.  
Joon lifted her dress back up again. After Benny finished wiping her, he put a clean diaper under her bottom and pulled it up between her legs and taped it shut. "There you go," he said. "All nice and clean."  
Joon got up and her dress fell down to her knees and she left the room.  
Benny folded up the dirty diaper with the used wipes in it and threw it away.  
He went back to the screen porch but his friends had already started without him. Joon was wandering around the room because she had nothing to do. After they were done playing poker, Benny said he had to take Joon home because she was restless. He took the wipes out of the family room as he left the house. Joon got in the car with him and left.

* * *

_I almost forgot I also did some Mike bashing in this. Wow I hated him that much back then too._


	9. Epilogue

Benny and his friends wore diapers every time they played poker. They all enjoyed it very much but none of them knew Benny wore them most of the time when he's not playing poker. He changed Joon's diapers when he was home with her but one day Joon wanted to change his diaper but Benny told her 'no' and Joon told him "Benjamin, you change my diapers, why can't I change yours?" and he said "Because I'm not sick like you," and Joon got mad. She was offended by that remark her brother made. Just because she was sick didn't mean she can't change diapers but Benny told her she can't change him or he might get in trouble by the law because they're siblings. "You've been changing mine and you didn't even get in trouble at all," she yelled. "That's because you're sick," Benny replied. Joon yelled at him telling him he is never ever changing her diapers ever again and that was the end of it.  
One day Benny was shocked that Joon knew how to change her own diapers because he found the dirty ones in the trash so he stopped worrying about her not knowing how to change her own. Joon even told him when she was running low on them too.  
Benny even started to wear them to work and one day, Eric noticed it and Benny was real embarrassed when he found out about his secret. Eric took him into the office and told him everything was okay. If he liked wearing diapers, its not hurting anyone and he promised him he wouldn't tell anyone, not even his wife and their friends so his secret was safe with him. "So does Joon know you wear them?" Eric asked.  
"Yes she knows," Benny replied.  
"At least you showed her a good example about diaper wearing and now she doesn't feel ashamed about them at all."  
"Yeah and my life is a little less complicated too. She even changes her own."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's great. At least the housekeepers wouldn't have to worry about changing her."  
After they were done having a private chitchat, they went back out in the garage to continue working on someone's car.  
One day Benny came home with a new diaper brand, Attends but he had the other brand too they usually wore just in case Joon did not like the idea of trying a new brand. Benny decided the diapers he wore weren't good enough so he went to a medical supply store and got a package of Attends because the lady who worked there told him they hold more than Depends and the store brands. Benny came home with the diapers. He showed them to Joon. He told her they held more than the ones she wore and if she doesn't like them, she can go back to the other brand. When Joon needed to change her diaper, she tried the new brand and she noticed they were thicker and they felt nicer. She noticed they held more too after she peed in them a few times. She liked them better than the other kinds she wore, whenever she ran low on diapers, she would tell Benny to get more Attends and Benny also stuck with them too because they were better than the other ones they wore and Benny and his friends wore the new brand too while they played poker and it never changed.

The End


End file.
